Perdus en forêt
by jennyalissime
Summary: Une retenue dans la forêt interdite, la découverte d'un portoloin et ce sont nos deux héros qui vont être coupés du monde et livrés à eux-mêmes dans une tout autre forêt...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle fic sur le couple Hermione/Sévérus ! Elle se situe après le tome 7.

Evidemment, je n'abandonne pas mes autres histoires. La fin de l'armée des morts est en cours et je vais me mettre bientôt à l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre sur l'élection de Miss Poudlard. Quand à un pari, un baiser, une vie à deux, il faut sérieusement que je me penche dessus pour poursuivre cette histoire. Je n'aime pas les laisser inachevés…

Bref savourez bien cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à m'adresser des reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Résumé: Une retenue dans la forêt interdite, la découverte d'un portoloin et ce sont nos deux héros qui vont être coupés du monde et livrés à eux-mêmes dans une tout autre forêt...

Perdus en forêt

Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, avait survécu comme ses deux meilleurs amis et avait réintégré Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année. Mais une autre personne avait également survécu : le professeur Snape. Et même si la vérité avait été révélée et son innocence établie, il demeurait pourtant égal à lui-même. Il avait fait le choix de redevenir professeur de potions en offrant la direction de l'école à Minerva. Il avait eu tant de responsabilités ces dernières années en enfilant le costume d'espion qu'il inspirait dorénavant à une vie plus sereine. Certes plus calme mais il devait toujours enseigner à une bande de mollusques en puberté et au quotient intellectuel limité. Limité oui mais pas pour tous.

Devant lui se tenait la célèbre et horripilante Miss-je-sais-tout qui avait pourtant écopé d'une retenue pour avoir posé une question de trop lors de son cours de début de semaine. Il n'aimait pas les lundis et encore moins qu'une griffondor l'interpelle chaque minute perturbant ainsi sa leçon. Injuste oui, mais la petite peste allait bien lui servir en ce samedi après-midi. Elle qui avait tellement hâte d'être auprès de ses amis à Pré au lard devait malheureusement assister son enseignant à la cueillette de champignons rares et repérables qu'à une certaine période de l'année.

Et aujourd'hui fut le moment idéal pour les collecter. Il dédaigna du regard son élève enveloppée d'une cape bleue nuit et lui indiqua de le suivre sans plus attendre après lui avoir donné sans délicatesse un panier en osier. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans cette sinistre forêt un samedi du mois d'octobre sur les coups de quatorze heures. L'atmosphère devint lugubre soudainement et elle frissonna sous ses vêtements. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lisière du bois où le soleil resplendissait encore pour un mois d'automne. Elle soupira d'exaspération et s'engagea après le serpentard dans l'obscurité profonde de la forêt. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne heure en silence s'engouffrant au plus loin du territoire interdit. Soudain il stoppa son élan et Hermione dût habilement esquiver son ainé avant de s'arrêter également.

-Bien, nous allons nous mettre à la recherche de champignons appelés hydnum rufescens. Ils mesurent 3 à 7 cm, de couleur jaune à brun orangé au pied blanchâtre. Mais vous devez déjà tout savoir sur ce spécimen Miss Granger, dit-il sarcastiquement la mine nettement plus blafarde que d'ordinaire.

Il la planta là et étudia les environs en espérant avoir assez de végétaux pour l'année n'appréciant guère de se balader dans le coin. Il observa du coin de l'œil l'étudiante qui s'était également mise en quête de champignons. Il souhaitait étrangement de ne pas trop s'éloigner d'elle et de l'avoir toujours dans son champ de vision. Qui sait quelle horrible créature rodait dans les environs. Et il ne tenait pas à avertir la bande de Potter que leur chère et tendre amie avait péri dans d'atroces douleurs suite à l'attaque d'un monstre sanguinaire. Il préférait même la mort à cela. Affronter la bande et supporter leurs jérémiades éternellement, trop peu pour lui. 

Hermione scrutait le sol en espérant trouver un maximum d'hydnum rufescens en peu de temps histoire d'écourter cette «charmante» promenade et retourner au plus vite auprès de ses amis. Mais toujours rien dans son panier et l'exaspération était à son apogée dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Agenouillée et fouillant un tas de feuilles mortes, elle entendit son enseignant revenir vers elle et se releva.

-Alors Miss Granger, vous avez enfin décidé de vous mettre au travail ou vous préférez vous trainer dans la boue, se moqua-t-il en observant sa cape légèrement tachée.

Il lorgna dans son panier qui demeurait vide.

- Rien, comme c'est étonnant de votre part, ajouta le serpentard dans un rictus.

-Et puis-je savoir combien vous en avez cueilli professeur? lança-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Il lui balança sous le nez le contenu de son panier avec arrogance. Elle eut l'irrépressible envie de lui saisir sa corbeille remplie de trois beaux spécimens et de lui balancer au visage. Mais elle refréna cette pulsion bien tentante. L'image d'elle étranglée par le maitre des cachots et enterrée rapidement au pied d'un arbre la persuada de se contenir. En réponse, elle émit un grognement d'agacement avant de fouiller une autre parcelle. Il s'éloigna encore et en découvrit deux autres. Hermione qui n'avait toujours rien dans son panier soupçonna son professeur d'avoir recours à l'accio. Elle ne pouvait faire de même, sa baguette ayant été confisquée par lui à la lisière de la forêt. Soudain, elle vit quelque chose étincelé au loin. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers l'objet et aperçut un vieux livre à la reliure argentée. Elle inclina sa tête pour déchiffrer le titre sur la couverture gris foncé. Le texte était dans une langue étrangère. Titillée par sa curiosité, elle décida de le feuilleter.

Au loin, Sévérus venait d'en dénicher un autre, quand il souleva son regard pour observer son élève. Cependant, elle n'était plus à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une minute plus tôt. Il l'aperçut à une centaine de mètres agenouillée au pied d'un arbre et observant quelque chose. Poussé par un effroyable pressentiment, il hâta le pas pour rejoindre la griffondor et constata que l'objet convoité par la jeune femme était un livre. Connaissant la personnalité de son élève, il sut qu'elle ne mettrait que peu de temps avant de s'emparer du bouquin pour le lire. Elle ne devait en aucun le toucher. Il hurla plus qu'inquiet de ne pas l'ouvrir. Mais ce fut trop tard. Elle y posa la main. Il eut le réflexe de faire de même aussitôt et ils furent tous deux entrainés dans un tourbillon infernal avant d'atterrir dans un lieu qui ne semblait pas différent du précédent.

-Que s'est-il passé? Ou sommes-nous? interrogea la brune, avec quelques nausées désagréables.

-Le livre, c'était un portoloin, répondit l'homme à l'inquiétude non dissimulée. Et à première vue je ne sais pas où nous sommes, conclut-il pessimiste.

-Un portoloin? Couina la lionne peu rassurée. Mais que faisait-il au milieu de la forêt interdite?

-Un piège des mangemorts probablement. Ils disséminaient divers objets transformés en portoloin un peu partout lors de la guerre. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons nous sortir de là, fit-il en examinant les alentours.

-Rien de plus simple non ? Il suffit de transplaner et…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez par Salazar ! J'ai bien essayé de transplaner ! Impossible, certainement dû à une barrière empêchant tout transplanage.

Des arbres, des feuilles mortes jonchant le sol parfois boueux, la pénombre et un silence assez terrifiant. Cette forêt ressemblait en tout point à celle de Poudlard. Cela pouvait être n'importe quelle forêt sur le globe! Bref, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés au final. Hermione, les mains sur la tête signe d'une grande panique tournait sur elle-même ne sachant quoi faire. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pas très griffondor cette réaction. Surtout après tous les événements qui se sont déroulés ces dernières années. Elle avait connu pire situation. Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte? Etait-ce parce qu'elle se retrouvait au milieu de nulle part avec l'homme le plus antipathique qu'elle connaisse? Mais aussi un des plus courageux et intelligent qui soit. Si elle s'était trouvée avec Malfoy, là ça aurait été catastrophique. Le professeur Snape allait les sortir de là, se rassurait-elle en l'observant discrètement. Mais celui-ci n'était pas aussi optimiste sur leur sort. Ils pouvaient vraiment être n'importe où et penser qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un portoloin de mangemort ne prodiguait rien de bon. Cette forêt devait être très dangereuse plus que la précédent qui l'était déjà bien assez.

L'air était nettement plus froid et sec et elle frissonna désagréablement.

-La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Le nez en l'air, il observait le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les épaisses branches. Il avait raison. Un quart d'heure qu'ils restaient plantés au milieu de ces arbres et l'obscurité grandissait au fil des minutes.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait? On ne va tout de même pas prendre racines ici? s'écria la griffondor lassée du manque de réaction de son enseignant.

Le concerné fut comme traversé par un courant électrique et bondit agressivement sur Hermione en crachant:

- Si vous n'aviez pas foutu vos sales pattes là où il ne fallait vraiment pas les mettre, nous ne serions pas dans cette merde! Et maintenant fermez la que je réfléchisse un peu. Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un de nous qui le fasse pour réparer vos conneries.

Ces paroles furent très dures à encaisser et la grossièreté dans ses propos n'arrangeait rien. Elle se mit plus bas que terre en regrettant de ne pas avoir ce fameux sac qui lui avait si bien servi à elle et ses amis durant la quête des horcruxes.

-Bon, si je fais du feu, cela risque d'appâter toutes sortes de bêtes. Mais si je n'en fais pas, on meurt d'hypothermie, annonça-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Soudain une brillante idée traversa l'esprit de la brune. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? Elle avait lancé ce sort de protection tant de fois autour de la tente qu'elle avait partagée avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle s'avança vers lui et demanda avec fermeté:

-Ma baguette!

Un s'il vous plait aurait été de trop. Même si c'était totalement de sa faute, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être polie. Il haussa les sourcils en tendant ce qu'elle désirait. Elle l'empoigna sans un merci mais avec un beau regard hostile. Puis elle s'exécuta et lança à maintes reprises le sort qui allait les protéger.

Sévérus feint l'indifférence mais au fond de lui, il était impressionné par l'idée astucieuse de son élève. Il pouvait à présent faire un bon feu pour les réchauffer un minimum. Une fois le cercle de protection mis en place, elle s'assit aux côtés du maitre des potions et en face de l'antre de braise. Elle soupira de réconfort en sentant enfin un peu de chaleur envahir son corps frigorifié. Mais hélas, ils n'avaient rien à manger. Elle entendit un faible bonne nuit de la bouche du serpentard qui s'allongea en lui faisant dos. Elle répondit de même sèchement avant de l'imiter. Le sol était glacial et très inconfortable. Elle remua plusieurs fois pour trouver une position plus aisée mais de nombreuses racines s'enfonçaient dans ses côtes. Elle dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Le peu où elle rejoignait Morphée, des bruits effrayants la réveillèrent. Par contre son partenaire d'infortune n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Comment faisait-il pour dormir? Elle replongea dans le sommeil une bonne heure avant le lever du jour.

Sévérus, en réalité, n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Il dormait peu d'ordinaire même dans un lit bien douillet. Alors sur la terre humide, froide et grouillante d'insectes, il n'allait certainement pas s'endormir. Il se leva donc avant Hermione. Le feu s'était éteint et une fumée étouffante s'en dégageait. Il la dissipa d'un coup de baguette et posa les yeux sur la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Elle avait un visage angélique et faisait quelques moues, perturbée par son rêve probablement. Ses cheveux bouclés reposaient délicatement sur l'herbe et quelques mèches trônaient sur sa joue. Elle roula sur le dos, ouvrit les yeux et s'assit le corps courbaturé. Elle s'étira plusieurs fois pour dissiper ses douleurs musculaires. Snape qui avait aussitôt détourné le regard à son réveil refaisait un feu.

-J'ai le dos en compote, se plaignit-elle. C'est quoi ce bruit, fit-elle soudain en entendant un son étrange.

-Mon ventre Granger, répondit maussadement l'homme affamé.

Gênée par cette question idiote, elle entendit, elle aussi, son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

-On va mourir de faim ici, déclara tragiquement la rouge et or.

-Sûrement pas! Je ne veux pas vivre mes derniers heures en votre si charmante compagnie Miss je me décourage, rétorqua-t-il ironiquement avant de bondir sur ses deux pieds.

Un regard assassin le percuta mais il ne le remarqua guère; il éteignit le feu qu'il venait d'allumer inutilement et réajusta sa cape.

-Nous allons marcher tout droit dans cette direction. Nous finirons bien par trouver de l'aide.

Hermione qui sentait qu'elle ne devait pas la ramener préféra lui obéir. Après tout, sans sa curiosité maladive, ils ne seraient pas dans ce guêpier. Ils marchèrent ainsi à travers bois et fourrées pendant deux bonnes heures et en ligne droite. L'allure rapide de son professeur l'obligeait à accélérer le pas pour suivre le rythme. La fatigue et l'essoufflement se faisaient ressentir peu à peu. De plus elle devait être agile et concentrée pour éviter mottes de terres, racines et terriers de divers animaux. A la troisième heure, elle s'écroula sur le sol, un point de côté, la faim la tiraillant.

-Une pause s'il vous plait, réclama-t-elle la bouche pâteuse et sèche.

Il soupira d'exaspération en l'observant au sol, rouge d'effort et soufflant péniblement. Elle prononça «aquasortia» et un mince filet d'eau sorti de sa baguette et vint étancher sa soif.

-Je reviens, dit-il clairement avant de disparaitre derrière un arbre.

-Professeur! Ne me laissez pas seule! s'exclama la lionne abattue.

Elle se dit qu'il en avait eu assez d'elle, qu'elle le ralentissait, qu'elle était un vrai boulet, que tout ça était de sa faute. Les pleurs n'étaient pas loin. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné?

-Professeur? Gémit-elle encore avant de le voir réapparaitre au bout de deux minutes d'absence.

Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé être aussi soulagée et heureuse de voir l'homme devant elle.

-La pause est finie. On continue, trancha-t-il avant de s'élancer dans la même direction.

Hermione qui n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de récupérer se redressa rapidement. Etre toute seule dans cette forêt trop peu pour elle! Elle préférait encore courir après son enseignant. Ils marchèrent encore une bonne heure quand une petite voix s'éleva derrière Sévérus:

-Professeur, murmura Hermione visiblement mal à l'aise.

Le serpentard stoppa net son élan ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, se retourna, agacé, et lança:

-Quoi encore Miss Granger? l'interrogea-t-il excédé par cette miss je sais tout à problème.

-Hé bien je... j'ai... comment dire... hésita la brune en fixant le sol gênée et ne voulant pas croiser le regard de l'homme imposant.

-Arrêtez vos gamineries Granger! Au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué, nous sommes perdus au beau milieu d'une forêt sans nourriture, débita sarcastiquement le sorcier.

Elle soupira et annonça rouge de honte.

-J'ai envie d'aller au toilette.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais vous avez quel âge par Merlin! Allez derrière un arbre et faites ce que vous avez à faire.

-Mais? fit-elle en examinant les alentours, angoissée de s'y retrouver seule.

-Ma patience a des limites Granger, menaça le professeur exaspéré. Je vous laisse deux minutes. Si vous n'êtes pas revenue d'ici là, je pars sans vous.

Elle disparut aussitôt. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais fatigué par cette situation, il s'était emporté rapidement, malmené par son estomac criant famine. Hermione n'alla pas loin mais assez pour soulager sa vessie en toute discrétion. Elle se haït d'être aussi bête ne comprenant pas son attitude enfantine. Pourquoi restait-elle intimidée par lui? Comme si en plus d'avoir été transportée dans un endroit inconnu, elle avait également fait un bond dans le temps la ramenant à sa première année de collège. Elle se sentait vraiment pitoyable, là, accroupie fesses à l'air à deux pas de lui. Elle termina aussitôt son besoin pressant et retourna aux côtés de Snape. Elle arriva devant lui mais le vit stoïque un regard terrifié dans sa direction. L'idée saugrenue qu'elle ne s'était pas rhabillée correctement lui traversa l'esprit mais elle remarqua que son regard se dirigeait derrière elle. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête et comprit l'état horrifié de son professeur.

A SUIVRE !

Alors ce début d'histoire, vous en pensez quoi ?

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je suis contente que ce début d'histoire vous convienne.**

**Merci à vous : ****kawaii-Shina****, Princessenell, ****Serelia****, Demelza, Eileen19, Audi56, ****AlchemyBetweenThem**** et ****Claire Rogue****. **

**Alors voici le chapitre suivant !**

**Chapitre 2**

Elle termina aussitôt son besoin pressant et retourna aux côtés de Snape. Elle arriva devant lui mais le vit stoïque un regard terrifié dans sa direction. L'idée saugrenue qu'elle ne s'était pas rhabillée correctement lui traversa l'esprit mais elle remarqua que son regard se dirigeait derrière elle. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête et comprit l'état horrifié de son professeur. Un animal mi- chien mi- loup était à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Les crocs acérés, l'air affamé et un grognement à glacer le sang, la créature se tenait prête à bondir sur ses proies. Hermione sursauta de terreur et vint s'agripper au dos de son enseignant. Instinctivement, il la protégea de la même façon qu'il l'avait protégé lors de leur rencontre avec Lupin transformé en loup-garou en troisième année. Il brandit sa baguette, jeta des Stupéfix mais l'animal qui s'était lancé à leurs poursuites esquiva chaque sort. D'une rapidité déconcertante, il s'approchait dangereusement.

Sévérus prit l'initiative d'entrainer Hermione à travers bois. Courant à toute vitesse et poussés par l'adrénaline, ils entendaient le chien enragé non loin d'eux. En sueur, essoufflée et terrorisée, elle suivait tant bien que mal la cadence du sorcier qui lui tenait la main fermement. Soudain, il s'arrêta de courir car devant eux, une petite maison en bois était implantée. Elle le percuta de plein fouet et tomba sur lui. Allongés au sol, ils regardèrent derrière eux. La bête les suivait toujours. Sévérus la fit basculer sur le dos avant de se relever. En une fraction de seconde, il empoigna les mains de la jeune femme, l'aida à se remettre debout puis ils coururent en direction de l'entrée de la cabane délabrée. Un alohomora eut raison de la serrure et ils se réfugièrent à l'intérieur dans un soupir de soulagement. Il verrouilla de nouveau la porte quand Hermione s'écroula au sol d'épuisement.

-Il est parti? Questionna la sorcière en reprenant son souffle.

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre.

-Hélas non. Et il n'est plus seul.

Une meute de chiens tournait à présent autour d'eux et avait l'air tout aussi dangereux qu'affamé. Sévérus examina l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. L'intérieur était tout aussi lugubre que cette mystérieuse forêt. Il se composait d'une table bancale avec trois vieilles chaises, d'une cheminée en pierre couverte de suie, d'un sofa extrêmement détérioré et de meubles rongés par les mites. Une épaisse couche de poussière jonchait le sol composé de lattes en bois. Vraisemblablement, cette maison n'était plus habitée depuis bien longtemps. Mais ils étaient à l'abri et encore en vie. Sévérus fouilla la pièce et dénicha quelques conserves qu'il montra à son élève.

-Au moins, on ne mourra plus de faim, constata Hermione qui prit place dans le canapé miteux.

Il trouva une casserole, alluma un feu et réchauffa le contenu. Ce ne fut guère bon mais apaisa aisément leurs estomacs.

Elle remercia intérieurement son professeur d'être présent en de telles circonstances. Elle aurait très bien pu être transportée seule par ce portoloin. Et que serait-elle devenue? Au moins, sa présence la réconfortait un peu mais elle se sentait tellement coupable de ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Le restant de la journée se passa en silence. Sévérus, qui avait eu l'idée de garder le livre responsable de leurs malheurs, l'examina un long moment. Peut-être trouverait-il un indice sur la situation géographique de cette maudite forêt. Mais pourquoi Diable n'avait-il pas préféré lui donner sa retenue comme à l'accoutumée? Si elle avait récuré ses chaudrons, il serait bien confortablement installé dans son sofa de cuir plutôt que d'être enfoncé dans un amas de ressort.

Hermione s'ennuyait profondément. Elle n'avait rien à faire alors elle observait son professeur concentré sur le titre du bouquin. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le regarder d'aussi près et avec attention. Son teint semblait bien moins cireux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait des lèvres bien dessinées, et les traits de son visage étaient harmonieux et géométrique. Il était mince mais pas squelettique. Mais surtout elle trouva ses mains très sensuelles. Il brisa le silence et la fit légèrement sursauter, l'interrompant ainsi dans sa description en annonçant :

-L'inscription doit être en russe.

-En russe? Nous serions donc en Russie? demandait-elle alors qu'elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui de jais.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Le livre n'a peut-être aucun lien avec ici.

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se regardaient mutuellement.

-On va se coucher, proposa Hermione avec innocence.

-Pardon? s'exclama Snape après ces propos qu'il trouva bien ambigus.

-Il y a une chambre derrière nous et un lit. Le soleil se couchant, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire de mieux que de dormir. On va partager le lit. Dormir sur ce vieux canapé me semble impossible, ajoutait-elle en retirant un ressort métallique qui lui endolorissait le dos.

Elle se dirigea vers la dite chambre suivie de l'enseignant perplexe et aux yeux écarquillés par cette drôle de proposition.

-Vous êtes surs? Je peux très bien m'accommoder du divan et de ces ressorts, expliqua Snape quelque peu embarrassé de dormir aux côtés d'une élève.

-Oui bien sûr, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Tant que je ne vous entends pas ronfler, taquina-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Très bien. Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous vous préoccuperiez autant de mon sommeil.

Il enleva sa cape noire.

-Tenez, prenez ma cape comme couverture. Je vais dormir avec ça.

Il désigna un bout de chiffon poussiéreux posé sur le lit et troué à divers endroits.

- Vraiment? fit-elle rougissante et étonnée par son geste de gentleman. Ma cape m'aurait surement suffit professeur, rajouta la brune en saisissant le vêtement de l'homme.

-Vous n'avez peut-être pas envie de m'entendre ronfler mais moi, j'ai encore moins besoin de vous entendre grelotter de froid et éternuer toute la nuit, Miss!

Elle accepta de s'en couvrir. Il n'avait pas tort, la pièce était glaciale et la chaleur du feu du salon ne parvenait pas jusqu'ici. Ils s'allongèrent de chaque côté du lit qui avait déjà bien vécu. Sévérus posa le tissu trouvé sur lui mais il ne recouvrait pas la totalité de son corps. Mais il allait tout de même mieux dormir que la nuit précédente. Quant à Hermione, elle s'enveloppa de la cape pour retrouver un peu de chaleur. L'odeur épicée et masculine de son professeur vint lui titiller les narines agréablement. La cape entièrement imprégnée de son parfum l'apaisa et elle s'endormit très rapidement. Le serpentard eut froid toute la nuit mais arriva quand même à s'endormir de temps en temps.

Au matin, une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur que la cause de ce réchauffement était le corps de son élève contre lui. Il n'osa plus bouger ni respirer. Que faisait-elle le bras posé sur son torse et la tête sur son épaule. Il l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de la jeune femme. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle rêver? Il n'aimait pas se l'admettre mais le poids de ce corps de femme contre lui ne le dérangeait pas. Il appréciait même ce contact lui procurant une chaleur plus que bienvenue. Ils restèrent collés ainsi plusieurs minutes. Le parfum de la brune vint chatouiller son nez, un mélange de fruits rouges et de vanille. Très plaisant. Cela changeait de l'odeur de moisi que dégageait la serpillère qui le couvrait. Hélas, elle bougea pour se remettre de son côté du lit. Il en profita pour se lever délicatement et sortit de la chambre. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre mais les chiens étaient tenaces. Ils trainaient toujours aux abords de la cabane.

Il s'installa sur le canapé pour observer de nouveau le livre. Hermione apparut une demi-heure plus tard toujours emmitouflée de la cape. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, retira son vêtement et lui tendit avec un sourire de remerciement:

-Merci professeur, j'ai bien mieux dormi.

Impassible, il la récupéra sans dire mots. Et une journée d'ennui commença pour Hermione. Elle tournait en rond, s'asseyait, se levait, faisait les cent pas tandis que Snape examinait minutieusement l'ouvrage des mangemorts. Elle s'écroula lourdement sur le vieux divan et soupira de lassitude.

-Je m'ennuie professeur, osa-t-elle se lamenter.

-Vous m'étonnez… Un jour sans pouvoir lire un livre. Au final, ce n'est pas l'animal dehors qui aura votre peau, répliqua le sorcier dans un rictus sarcastique, un brin amusé par la situation.

- Je vous en prie, apprenez-moi quelque chose. Parlez-moi de la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions.

Il referma le livre dans un claquement sonore avant de répliquer froidement

-Miss Granger, je me délecte de vous voir enfin vous ennuyer de la sorte. Mes oreilles se reposent enfin. Et puis n'êtes-vous pas la Miss je sais tout qui connait tout sur tout ?

Cette cinglante réplique l'énerva encore plus. Elle décida de préparer le repas du soir et fouilla dans le garde-manger. Le menu de ce soir serait une boite sardine. Elle soupira pour la énième fois de contrariété.

-Qu'est-ce que… Tiens donc, quelle bonne trouvaille ! S'exclama-t-elle en découvrant une bouteille contenant un liquide blanc transparent au fond du placard.

Elle la déboucha et renifla le contenu.

-Je serai vous, je ne boirai pas ça, conseilla Snape, l'œil sur son élève le goulot aux lèvres.

-Que peut-il bien arriver de pire que d'être enfermé ici avec vous et avec des chiens affamés à l'extérieur. Et puis, l'alcool se conserve bien, s'exprima la sorcière avant d'avaler une gorgée suivi d'une grimace.

-Vodka. En tout cas, ça arrache !

Elle but une autre rasade avant de proposer au serpentard sur un ton espiègle :

-Vous en voulez ?

L'attitude de Granger l'étonna même s'il ne laissa rien paraitre. Elle qui semblait si sérieuse d'ordinaire.

-Ce ne serait pas raisonnable Miss.

-Allez, laissez-vous tenter. Après tout, il n' y a que ça à faire pour passer l'ennui.

Il saisit la bouteille après quelques hésitations et avala également une gorgée. Un sourire de triomphe apparut sur le visage de la griffondor. Elle s'installa sur le sol en face de la cheminée. Ils se passèrent la vodka plusieurs fois en silence. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de la brune déjà bien éméchée.

-Professeur, vous voulez jouer à un jeu avec moi ?

Il avala une lampée d'alcool avant d'accepter dans un grognement. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire. Il s'installa à terre à ses côtés.

-On va jouer à Action ou vérité. Vous connaissez ? C'est un jeu moldu. Vous devez choisir entre une action c'est-à-dire un gage ou une question que je vous pose à laquelle il faut dire évidemment la vérité. Et vice versa. Alors professeur, action ou vérité ?

Blasé, il répondit action sans grande conviction. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle annonça :

-Vous allez me masser les pieds !

Un sourire malicieux, elle présenta ses pieds déchaussés à son enseignant. Il décida de jouer le jeu, l'alcool aliénant peu à peu son jugement. Elle ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et gémit de satisfaction sous ses tendres et délicats massages. La course de la veille ayant abimé cette partie du corps, elle admit intérieurement qu'il était bien doué pour soulager ses courbatures. Sévérus, dont les mains se baladaient méthodiquement sur son pied gauche regarda Hermione. Les joues empourprées, il la trouva très belle à la lueur du feu chantant dans la cheminée.

-A mon tour, fit-il quelques minutes après. Action ou vérité ?

-Action sans hésiter.

-Allez faire un câlin aux chiens dehors.

-Vous rigolez !

Elle éclata soudain dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Je ne vous savais pas si drôle professeur !

-Mais je ne plaisantais pas, répliqua le maitre des cachots la prenant au jeu.

Le mélange alcool et chaleur dégagée par l'antre de braise obligea la rouge et or à enlever son pull. Elle se retrouva en débardeur mauve dessinant explicitement ses formes.

-Allons, vous ne voulez tout de même pas vous débarrasser de moi Professeur. Je peux vous être encore utile, insinua-t-elle une lueur étrange dans le regard comme si elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Vous avez raison Miss. Lorsque les chiens vous mangeront, j'aurais amplement le temps de m'enfuir d'ici, énonça-t-il goguenard.

Elle poussa un léger cri de stupeur, et voulut arracher la bouteille qu'il tenait fermement dans la main. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et posa rapidement sa main sur la vodka pour se l'accaparer. Mais Snape resserra son emprise sur l'alcool et attira la griffondor involontairement vers lui alors qu'elle tentait de l'arracher de ses mains. Un petit centimètre séparait leur visage. Sévérus fixait ses prunelles noisette et hésitait quant à la façon de réagir. Devait-il s'éloigner d'elle et vociférer qu'elle ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool ? Ou bien la surprendre dans un baiser aussi fougueux que le désir pour elle émanant à cet instant ?

Hermione aurait pu se perdre entre la noirceur de ses pupilles et la silhouette fine et dessinée de ses lèvres. La main droite sur la bouteille, elle leva la gauche pour la poser doucement sur la joue de son enseignant qui frissonna à ce contact inattendu. Brusquement, elle ne fit qu'un avec lui. Elle venait de lui capturer ses lèvres sauvagement. Ils échangèrent un baiser au gout de vodka. Doux et hésitant au début pour devenir plus insistant. Sévérus lâcha peu à peu l'emprise de ses doigts sur la vodka.

Hermione en profita pour lui reprendre la bouteille et mit fin au baiser. Elle se leva, avala une longue gorgée puis rit de nouveau, se trouvant très maligne même sous l'effet de l'alcool. Elle tourbillonna, dansa et rigola au milieu de la pièce, tellement ivre. Les effets de l'alcool étaient mois important chez Sévérus. Même s'il avait bu pas mal, il en supportait mieux les conséquences que son élève qui déambulait autour de lui, les yeux étincelants. Il tenait compte de l'état inhabituel de Granger. Pourtant il n'en restait pas moins en colère contre elle. S'être fait piégé de la sorte le mit hors de lui. La vodka intensifiant ses émotions, il bondit sur elle et la plaqua au mur. La brune mit quelques secondes à réagir et à analyser la situation. Il la tenait fermement aux poignets, les bras fléchis vers le haut et leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

- Je ne tolère pas que l'on joue avec moi comme vous l'avez fait, susurra-t-il indigné.

- Vous avez pourtant accepté de jouer à mon jeu, je ne vois pas le problème.

- Arrêtez de faire l'imbécile Granger.

Il avait approché son visage tout près de la brune, les yeux lui envoyant une rage qu'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment.

- Aie, vous me faites mal professeur.

Il vacillait entre deux sentiments, la colère et le désir. On avait tellement rit de lui qu'il n'avait pas supporté le geste de la griffondor. Enfin à moitié. L'autre partie de lui avait apprécié ce contact charnel et avait éveillé en lui sa condition d'homme. Un homme avec des besoins et qui résistait bien mal à la gente féminine. Et cette Granger était tout simplement irrésistible. Que devait-il faire ? L'embrasser avec rage ou en faire un souffre-douleur pour toutes les souffrances infligées par autrui dans le passé.

-Professeur, gémit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

L'euphorie qu'elle ressentait auparavant descendit en flèche. Son enseignant avait l'air très menaçant et lui faisait mal. Elle lâcha la bouteille de vodka qui se brisa au sol répandant le restant de liquide. La lucidité de la griffondor revint soudainement. Elle s'était mal comportée envers lui et regrettait d'avoir bu. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais l'alcool avait le défaut de changer les gens du mauvais côté.

Retenant le démon en lui, il la libéra et alla se coucher mettant fin à cette soirée pitoyable et gâchée par l'alcool. Hermione n'était plus retenue violemment par l'homme mais se sentait encore plus mal. La nuit fut rude pour elle qui vomit une grande partie du temps. A l'aube, elle rejoignit le lit partagé par Snape et plongea dans le sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla, il n'était plus à côté. Un effroyable mal de crane l'assaillit vertigineusement quand elle se leva. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour une bonne potion ou un médicament moldu à l'aspirine.

Il était assis une fois de plus sur le canapé mais cette fois ci il prenait des notes sur le livre à l'aide de se baguette. En silence, elle prit place sur l'autre partie du sofa. Comment allait-elle abordé les évènements de la veille ? Elle tritura ses méninges une bonne heure afin de trouver les mots justes. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle ne s'ennuyait plus avec ces histoires. Elle tenait véritablement à renouer le dialogue avec lui et s'expliquer. Elle n'était pas comme cela d'habitude. D'ailleurs elle buvait rarement même avec ses amis. Elle voulait toujours garder le contrôle de ses actes. Hier, tout avait échappé à sa vigilance annihilée par l'alcool. Bref, elle avait gravement merdé.

Elle fixa le sol et se rendit compte qu'il avait nettoyé les débris de verre. Elle se sentit encore plus pitoyable. Il se terrait dans un silence de plombs ce qui ne l'encouragea guère à prendre la parole. Sévérus qui faisait semblant d'être occupé avec ce livre pouvait encore sentir son doux parfum de fruits. Par Merlin, qu'elle sentait bon cette fille ! Il devrait dire cette femme à présent. Elle s'était si bien embellie pendant son adolescence ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant samedi. La promiscuité forcée par la tournure des évènements lui avait ouvert les yeux. Dorénavant, il n'avait plus à faire à la naïve et frêle Hermione. Elle était devenue une femme attirante aux charmes féminins qu'un homme comme lui voulait apprécier. Mais l'épisode d'hier le mettait encore hors de lui. Non seulement parce qu'elle avait joué vilainement avec ce foutu baiser. Mais encore plus parce qu'elle avait suscité en lui une salve d'émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Elle avait le don de l'agacer mais en plus de l'attirer aujourd'hui. Maudite Granger !

Cette dernière tournait en rond dans ses pensées. Cette cogitation intellectuelle lui donna la sensation d'étouffer. D'ailleurs, cette pièce sentait le renfermé. Elle alla à la fenêtre et observa dehors. Pas de créature féroce en vue. Elle ouvrit les vitres et n'eut le temps que de respirer un bol d'air frais avant d'être projetée brusquement en arrière. Snape s'empressa de refermer les fenêtres dans un claquement bruyant accompagné d'un juron.

-Mais bon sang ! A quoi vous pensez sombre idiote ? Vous voulez que l'on se fasse bouffer ? Cracha-t-il hystérique.

-Non, je … j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air frais.

Se faisant toute petite, elle plongea ses yeux de biche dans ceux onyx du sorcier furibond. Ils échangèrent un long regard sans rien dire mais Hermione décida d'agir :

- Professeur, je voulais sincèrement m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. Je regrette…

-de m'avoir embrassé, coupa-t-il sèchement croyant déceler le dégout de la griffondor pour avoir embrassé un serpentard, un homme beaucoup plus vieux, lui, surnommé élégamment le bâtard graisseux des cachots.

-Non Monsieur, d'avoir bu.

Ils se turent de nouveau. Il écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas la tournure de ces paroles. Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir embrassé. Il pensa amèrement qu'il se berçait d'illusion. Comme si une belle jeune femme avec la vie devant elle avait pris gout aux lèvres d'un homme, minable héros de guerre qui n'aurait jamais voulu vivre sa vie comme il l'avait vécu. Le souvenir de Lily avait fini par lui donner un sentiment de méfiance envers l'autre sexe. Il s'était convaincu toutes ces années de double jeu et de souffrances qu'il devait oublier la gente féminine car elles ne lui apportaient que des problèmes.

Non, il se fourvoyait complètement. Si elle l'avait écouté et n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool, alors elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé de toute manière. Donc, oui. Elle regrettait d'avoir échanger un baiser, pensait-il après quelques réflexions sur le sens de sa dernière phrase.

Hermione s'interrogea sur le comportement étrange de son interlocuteur. Il la fixait pensif, ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Une attitude qui angoissa la griffondor. Ce qu'elle avait dit l'aurait-il contrarié ? Et pourquoi avait-il pris la mouche aussi vite lorsqu'elle avait énoncé un quelconque regret ? Il avait directement pensé au baiser comme si… comme si cela lui avait été plaisant ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il l'avait toujours rabaissé et détesté. Mais alors pourquoi adoptait-il ce comportement envers elle ? Cet homme possédait réellement de multiples facettes. Et s'il était schizophrène ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée idiote. Elle devenait plutôt parano, dans ce huis clos.

-Vous vous fichez encore de moi ! Rétorqua le serpentard quand il la vit ricaner bêtement se moquant visiblement de lui.

-Mais non, je vous assure.

Soudain, ils sursautèrent, interrompus dans leur différent par l'une des horribles bêtes qui s'était jeté à la fenêtre. Ils reculèrent instinctivement de là. Cette situation cauchemardesque allait les rendre fous. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la journée. Hermione demeurait dans l'impasse aussi bien avec les animaux qui ne voulaient pas les lâcher qu'avec son professeur qui ne voulait rien entendre. Elle passa le temps à construire différents scénarios quant à la manière de se débarrasser de ces clébards. Il devait bien exister une façon de se sortir de ce pétrin.

**A SUIVRE !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Alors n'oubliez pas la review pour l'auteur ! A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vois que mon histoire vous plait bien, je suis contente. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite tout autant ! Et n'oubliez pas de m'adresser vos commentaires ! **

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient cloitrés ensemble dans cette minuscule cabane. Au fin fond d'une forêt, perdus au milieu de nulle part, ils passaient le temps comme ils pouvaient. En fouillant bien le peu de pièces que composait la maison, Hermione avait déniché un vieux jeu de cartes. Elle jouait donc beaucoup au solitaire et osait demander parfois s'il voulait faire une bataille. Mais elle eut à chaque fois un grognement agressif de son colocataire comme réponse. Ce dernier avait fini par effacer le contenu du livre pour utiliser les pages maintenant blanches. Il écrivait donc tout ce qui lui passait à l'esprit; des notes sur des potions, des listes d'ingrédients, mais aussi ces pensées bien torturées malgré lui. Et la cause de ses tourments se trouvait allongée sur le ventre devant la cheminée et les pieds repliés vers le haut. Elle était avec son débardeur mauve. Sa jupe d'écolière descendait jusqu'à la naissance de ces cuisses de par sa posture décontractée. Elle jouait encore avec ce jeu moldu. Elle était si attirante. Et ce bout de tissu qui couvrait à peine ses fesses… C'en fut trop. Il ferma violemment son livre, le posa sur la table et alla se coucher, le crépuscule passé.

Elle l'observa se lever et rejoindre le lit sans dire un mot. Elle soupira d'exaspération discrètement. La vie ici était déjà longue et ennuyeuse. Mais en plus, il n'était pas très bavard avec elle surtout depuis l'incident de la vodka. Ses souvenirs sur cette soirée demeuraient floues mais elle se remémorait légèrement le baiser. Hélas, elle ne savait plus si cet échange lui avait été plaisant ou non. Il ferma la porte de la chambre. Son regard se posa alors sur le livre. Elle l'avait vu écrire dessus toute la journée. Curieuse de savoir quoi, elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'aller lire ses notes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle lut les premières lignes mais fut déçue de voir l'énoncé de potions qu'elles connaissaient déjà. Soudain, un texte l'interpella.

« Pourquoi elle ? Je ne peux pas. Elle ne le sait pas mais elle représente un plus grand danger que ces chiens à l'extérieur. Si elle savait, elle préférait affronter la meute que le trouble qu'elle suscite en moi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle éveille en moi ce sentiment que je ne pourrai bientôt plus retenir. »

Ebahie, elle referma aussitôt le bouquin et chercha à comprendre. Quel genre de sentiment nourrissait-il pour elle ?

-Je lui plais ? murmura-t-elle tout bas encore sous le choc d'avoir lu ces lignes.

Elle reposa le livre au même endroit et alla rejoindre le professeur qu'elle tourmentait sans le vouloir. Il dormait paisiblement. Elle s'allongea à côté sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais le souci, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'éclat de la pleine lune éclairait la chambre. Son voisin se mit soudain sur le dos dévoilant à la griffondor son visage endormi. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'observa. Ses traits qui, en journée, étaient durs et contractés laissaient place durant la nuit à un visage détendu et sans rides. Il faisait nettement plus jeune. Elle fixa ses lèvres qu'elle avait réussi à embrasser et repensa aux mots inscrits. Elle passa un doigt délicatement sur son front et déplaça légèrement une mèche noire. Elle s'était approchée de lui de sorte que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de son enseignant sur sa peau et cette sensation l'attira à lui encore plus. Brusquement, une paire d'yeux onyx la fixèrent. En une fraction de seconde, il la fit basculer sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, la baguette en main dirigée sur le cou de la jeune femme.

-Que faisiez-vous Granger ? demanda Snape, furax alors qu'il la menaçait d'un sinistre regard.

Elle déglutit difficilement avant de lui répondre avec franchise :

-Je… je n'arrivais pas à dormir… professeur…

-Et vous avez eu l'insolence de me regarder dormir.

Il la sentit sous lui avec la respiration s'accélérant rapidement. Il sentit aisément le contact de son torse contre la poitrine de la brune. Leurs lèvres étaient encore plus proches que l'instant précédent. Hermione avait été effrayée par ce retournement de situation. Mais à présent, le corps masculin contre le sien la chamboula et fit bouillonner ses sens. La tentation fut trop forte. Elle déposa sa bouche avide de sensations contre celle du sorcier. Elle s'attendait à être tuée sur le champ pour avoir osé l'embrasser encore. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du serpentard accompagnées les siennes. Ce baiser volé se transforma en un baiser passionnel. Il quémanda pour gouter sa langue en forçant doucement l'entrée de sa bouche avec la sienne. Ce délicieux contact charnel la fit gémir de plaisir. Elle ouvrit les jambes pour le laisser s'installer entre. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement en intensifiant la cadence du baiser. Elle sentit alors l'excitation de son professeur entre ses cuisses et une nouvelle vague de bien être la submergea. Hélas, le bateau du désir sombra soudain quand il se leva brusquement dans un juron. Il partit s'enfermer dans la minuscule salle de bain. D'emblée, le froid de la pièce assaillit la sorcière déconfite. Elle l'entendit crier une autre insulte suivi d'un « mais bon sang, tu ne peux pas Sévérus ! »

Que c'était bon, pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Une minute fut nécessaire pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Puis, elle se colla à la porte la séparant de lui.

-Professeur ?

Elle toqua à la porte et l'appela de nouveau.

-Je vous en prie. Sortez de là pour que l'on puisse enfin discuter.

Il ouvrit finalement avec fracas et apparut sur le pas de la porte. Et pour la première fois, elle vit son professeur bouleversé. Un homme qui pouvait être vulnérable. L'énorme carapace du maitre des cachots froid, dominateur et cruel s'était écroulée.

-Nous n'aurions jamais dû, Miss Granger.

Le brutal changement d'attitude et de ton dans sa voix parut étrange à la brune. Elle avait eu tellement l'habitude d'entendre cet homme s'exprimer avec hostilité et haine. Mais cette nuit, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours connu s'était brièvement évanoui.

-Je sais. Mais après tout, nous vivons sûrement nos derniers jours. Alors pourquoi se prendre la tête avec des conventions et la morale. Je préfère mourir aux côtés d'un ami plutôt que du sinistre professeur que j'ai côtoyé toutes ces années.

-Je n'aurais pas utilisé le terme « ami » Miss. Surtout après ce que nous faisions auparavant, répliqua naturellement le serpentard en haussant les sourcils.

En un éclair, la scène s'imposa dans l'esprit de la rouge et or qui s'empourpra légèrement, confuse.

-Et puis, je ne vous laisserai jamais mourir Miss Granger.

La sincérité de ces propos apaisa la Griffondor qui s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Hermione. Appelez-moi Hermione. Après tout, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms aux vues de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'instant.

Il lui adressa pour la première fois un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas un de ces rictus effroyables mais une réponse sincère, venant enfin d'une partie de son âme qu'elle espérait connaitre enfin. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il voulait et il allait l'embrasser de nouveau. Soudainement, la horde de chiens à l'extérieur aboyèrent bruyamment, les interrompant en sursaut dans leur rapprochement. La porte d'entrée fut secouée par l'attaque violente d'une de ces créatures. Ils avaient décidé d'attaquer leurs proies. Les gonds de la porte tremblèrent de nouveau par une nouvelle tentative. Sévérus se plaça devant son élève apeurée. Il avait gardé à la main sa baguette et d'un accio, il fit appeler celle de la brune puis lui donna.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix à présent. Il faut les affronter et les tuer.

Hermione acquiesça avec angoisse comprenant que la fin serait plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'agrippa contre lui et attendit que la première créature défonce la porte et franchisse le seuil. Il lui lança aussitôt un avada lorsque se fut fait. Mais un autre animal déboula aussitôt derrière le cadavre du premier et bondit sur lui. Heureusement, Hermione n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes et lui jeta derechef le même sort. Devant eux se tenait une pile de bêtes mortes et puis plus rien. Ils restèrent immobiles aux aguets. Cela avait été trop simple. L'intuition sans faille de Snape le persuada que ce n'était pas la fin. Ils attendirent en fixant l'entrée avec concentration.

Le danger vint d'ailleurs. Un des chiens passa à travers la fenêtre de la chambre et sauta sur Hermione. A terre, il l'attaqua en essayant de la mordre. Elle hurla de terreur et tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger de la gueule putride et gluante du monstre. Une douleur fulgurante la saisit au bras, il venait de la blesser profondément. Snape qui assistait à la scène fut assaillit par un autre qui avait suivi son congénère. Il le tua après avoir été légèrement blessé au torse. Il se retourna aussitôt pour aider son élève. En très mauvaise posture, le chien n'allait pas tarder à la dévorer. Le court espace qui séparait son visage des crocs de l'animal diminuait à mesure que ces forces l'abandonnaient. Elle vit brusquement le chien faire un bond phénoménal jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sévérus l'avait balancé aussi loin qu'il pouvait, une rage folle l'emportant à l'instant où il avait vu sa protégée en danger. Il lui lança un avada sans hésiter. Le dernier.

Il se précipita ensuite sur Hermione. Une profonde entaille se logeait du bras à l'épaule.

-Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? Accroche-toi !

-Sévérus ? fit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Il récita un bon nombre d'incantations avant de voir la plaie se refermer à temps. Elle avait perdu tellement de sang. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une potion de régénération sanguine. Mais il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit. Il alla ensuite installer une barrière de protection tout autour de la maison. Il se débarrassa des corps et répara la porte ainsi que la fenêtre brisée.

Epuisé, il s'installa contre elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et espérait revoir sur pied au plus vite cette Miss je sais tout qu'il appréciait tant à présent.

Un rayon de soleil lécha le visage de la jeune femme. Elle fronça ses yeux fermés et se réveilla peu à peu. Elle se redressa de son lit et observa avec soulagement son bras indemne. Elle remercia intérieurement d'avoir un excellent professeur à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Elle alla dans la pièce principale ou il n'y avait plus aucune trace du combat de la veille et remarqua avec effroi la porte grande ouverte. Elle sursauta et un cri strident lui échappa quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son sauveur et se jeta sur lui, rassurée et heureuse de le voir en vie. Il la serra dans ses bras après un temps d'adaptation. Que c'était bon de la sentir contre lui en bonne santé. Elle était tenace cette Granger.

-On peut sortir en toute sécurité maintenant. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant derrière la maison, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle ne voulait se séparer de lui.

Ils sortirent enfin dehors quand elle consentit à aller voir de plus près cette trouvaille. A peine le seuil passé qu'elle s'exclama après une grande bouffée d'air :

-Ça fait du bien de sentir enfin l'air pur.

-Dites plutôt que je ne sens pas bon, taquina Sévérus en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle rit de bon cœur appréciant son humour, perle rare et indétectable quand on côtoie d'ordinaire le directeur des serpentard. Elle renifla le vêtement qu'elle portait et annonça dans une grimace :

-Vous savez, moi aussi je ne sens pas la rose. Si seulement votre découverte était une douche, soupira-t-elle en regrettant profondément la luxueuse salle de bain des préfets en chef.

-Mieux. Un moyen de partir d'ici.

**A SUIVRE**

**Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi vous pensez sur leur moyen de partir d'ici…. J'attends vos reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Certains diront que c'est un peu rapide. D'autres diront qu'il n'est pas trop tôt !**

**Quoiqu'il en soit ce chapitre change de rating pour devenir M !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, sans elles vous n'auriez pas eu la suite aussi vite!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione, intriguée et poussée par une insatiable curiosité, suivit son enseignant qui avait fait une belle découverte derrière la petite maison. Elle stoppa net son élan quand elle aperçut une vieille moto appuyée contre le mur. La peinture bleue s'était écaillée, et le caoutchouc de la selle était déchiré. Les roues boueuses semblaient encore en état de rouler. Elle était bien rouillée mais cela ne les empêcherait surement pas de l'utiliser pour quitter cet endroit hostile.

-Elle fonctionne ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut la clef et je pense que nous la trouverons dans ce petit cabanon.

Elle se proposa pour aller y jeter un œil. C'était un petit réduit de quelques mètres carrés. De nombreuses planches de bois clouées au mur servaient d'étagère. Des vieux pots de peintures, des outils et quelques couvertures s'entassaient dans la poussière. Au sol, elle découvrit deux bidons qui contenaient du carburant. Mais sans la clef, ça ne leur serait pas très utile. Elle fouilla dans le bazar de cette petite pièce. L'amas gigantesque de poussière s'élevait au fur et à mesure de ses recherches et elle éternua plusieurs fois. Elle dénicha enfin un trousseau et espérait plus que tout qu'il y avait la bonne clef parmi elles.

Elle retrouva l'air humide et frais du dehors, pas mécontente de quitter le cabanon où une odeur nauséabonde de pourriture et de renfermé assaillaient ses narines. Elle retrouva son professeur vers la moto et lui donna le trousseau. Anxieuse, elle le regarda introduire les différentes clefs dans la serrure. Il en avait déjà essayé trois mais elles ne correspondaient pas. A la dernière, Hermione croisa les doigts pour que ce soit la bonne. La moto trembla et un vrombissement bruyant troubla le calme des alentours. Une épaisse fumée noire sortit du pot d'échappement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie, réaction très puérile. Elle canalisa son excès d'émotion reprochant son attitude enfantine. Severus n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre et semblait pensif.

Certes, il voulait quitter cet endroit infâme grouillant de monstres affamés. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de la nouvelle relation tissée petit à petit avec son élève. Une fois sa bande d'amis retrouvée, elle oublierait tout. Elle redeviendrait la Miss je sais tout insupportable. Et lui réendosserait le costume de monstre cruel et froid des cachots. Au fond de lui, il espérait que leur retour à Poudlard se fasse le plus tardivement possible. Il entendit une douce voix l'appeler par son prénom. Il se retourna et une paire d'yeux noisette l'hypnotisa.

- Oui Miss Granger… pardon, Hermione.

-Je disais que j'ai découvert deux bidons d'essence. Ils nous seront fort utiles pour notre voyage, maintenant que l'on sait que la moto fonctionne.

Il se gratta l'arête du nez perdu une fois de plus dans ces réflexions avant d'ajouter.

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Rassembler la nourriture et le maximum d'affaires susceptibles de nous servir, puis nous allons les rétrécir pour que tout tienne dans le compartiment bagage à l'arrière. Je vous laisse vous occuper de l'intérieur de la maison. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir ce qu'il y aurait d'intéressant à prendre dans le cabanon.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se partagèrent leurs recherches. Hermione tira la couverture miteuse du lit et l'allongea sur le sol du salon. Elle y plaça tout ce qu'elle trouva dans les meubles aussi bien conserves, que torchons et couverts. Elle rétrécit alors la table, et les chaises mais laissa de côté le vieux canapé miteux. Celui-là n'allait pas leur manquer. Elle fit le tour de la chambre et eut l'idée d'emporter le matelas. Elle diminua sa taille en rejetant l'idée de dormir de nouveau sur les racines, branches et insectes pullulant dans la terre. Au moins, ils seraient un minimum plus à l'aise que durant leur première nuit ensemble.

Et puis qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre eux ? Un lit est plus convenable pour ce genre de choses. Elle percuta enfin comprenant ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de gêne en s'imaginant faire l'amour avec son professeur. Il était loin de la répugner mais de là à coucher avec lui. Il restait tout de même son enseignant et la perspective de revoir Poudlard refaisait surface à présent. Ces paroles de la nuit dernière sur le fait qu'il fallait oublier la morale et les conventions devenaient maintenant moins d'actualité. La situation était bien différente de hier soir. Elle pensait vivre ces derniers jours voire heures en sa compagnie. Mais dès lors de la découverte d'un moyen de locomotion capable de les ramener chez eux, elle n'était plus si sure d'approfondir les choses avec lui. A leur retour, ils seraient, tous deux, bien dans l'embarras si jamais leur relation devenait plus sérieuse. Et puis, lui-aussi pensait surement comme elle. Après tout, aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Et l'infime lueur d'espoir lui aurait peut être remis les idées en place.

Elle déposa au milieu du tissu tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Elle attrapa ensuite les quatre bouts pour former un sac. Il était temps de retrouver Snape. A l'entrée de la minuscule cabane, elle aperçut un amas d'objets. Severus qui était encore occupé à fouiller le lieu annonça d'une voix reculée :

-Vous pouvez rétrécir cela également et le joindre à ce que vous avez. J'ai bientôt finir de fouiller à l'intérieur.

Elle s'exécuta et le vit apparaitre, quelques instants plus tard. Elle pouffa discrètement de rire en le voyant couvert de poussière, les cheveux gris. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et prit l'initiative de le dépoussiérer. Le visage près l'un de l'autre, Severus hésita à la surprendre dans un baiser. Mais il contint son désir. Elle s'éloigna de lui, prit la couverture transformée en sac et l'enfouit dans le compartiment. Severus fit un dernier état des lieux avant d'annoncer qu'ils étaient prêts à prendre la route. Hermione fut étonnée de le voir s'installer aux commandes de la moto avec facilité. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Mal à l'aise, elle s'installa derrière lui et s'agrippa fermement à sa taille. Il mit le contact, embraya et démarra l'engin. Ils foncèrent alors à travers bois avec précaution. Le chemin n'était pas tout à fait dégagé et il aurait été dommage d'abimer le seul moyen de quitter ce cauchemar. Ils roulèrent ainsi très longtemps. Les doigts de la griffondor devenaient de plus en plus gelés. Sa posture inconfortable crispait son corps courbaturé. Ils allaient droit devant depuis le début mais toujours le même paysage défilant devant leurs yeux. Cette forêt n'avait donc pas de fin ? Il diminua l'allure pour déclarer qu'ils allaient s'arrêter bientôt. La nuit commençait à tomber et tous deux avaient besoin de repos. Il stoppa brusquement la moto aux aguets. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, effrayée par le comportement étrange du conducteur.

-Que se passe-t-il, souffla-t-elle doucement à l'oreille de Severus.

-J'entends de l'eau coulée pas loin.

Sa réponse eut le don d'agacer la lionne au plus haut point. S'il n'avait pas été son professeur, elle lui aurait donné une bonne tape sur la tête pour se venger de lui avoir mis une trouille bleue.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit et découvrirent avec stupeur une magnifique source d'eau. Elle était entourée à moitié par une falaise de couleur nacrée où au milieu s'échouait une cascade. L'endroit était idéal pour installer un camp et se reposer au doux bercement du tapotement de l'eau.

Elle posa enfin les pieds à terre heureuse de quitter cette moto. Elle s'étira le dos et fit circuler le sang dans ses mains. Le maitre des cachots ne perdit pas une seconde et installa une barrière de protection tout autour d'eux. Elle sortit le sac et installa un petit nid douillet pour y passer la nuit. Le matelas reprit sa forme initiale. Severus avait trouvé des couvertures dans le petit cabanon et elle les plaça au-dessus du lit. Elle fit un feu et prit l'initiative de leur préparer le repas. Une fois en sécurité, il alluma quelques bougies autour du camp et observa son élève chauffant le diner de ce soir. Il s'assit à ses côtés et ils mangèrent en silence.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda le serpentard quand il vit la brune se lever pour aller en direction de l'étang.

-Je vais me rafraichir un peu le visage. A défaut d'avoir une douche.

Elle s'agenouilla au bord et plongea ses mains dans l'eau.

-Incroyable ! S'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est une source d'eau chaude ! Je m'attendais à de l'eau gelée mais non, elle est délicieuse.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit mais allait-elle osé ? Son regard se posa alternativement sur la source et lui. Et puis après tout, elle avait besoin de se décrasser.

-Prof…Severus ? Je peux vous demander de vous retourner. J'aimerais me baigner.

-Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? L'eau est probablement toxique.

-N'ayez crainte ! Une source chaude est une source dont l'eau sort du sol à une température élevée, chauffée par un processus géothermique. L'eau chaude possède ainsi de nombreux atouts thérapeutiques. Elle présente une meilleure capacité de dissolution et peut porter plus d'éléments dissous. Ainsi, les sources tièdes et surtout chaudes sont souvent très chargées en minéraux, du simple calcium au lithium, et même parfois du radium. Elles sont donc souvent des destinations populaires et des lieux pour des stations thermales et des centres de soins.

-Ça va, ça va, je vous crois. Faites ce qu'il vous plaira de faire ! répliqua l'enseignant agacé devant la résurrection de l'horripilante Miss je sais tout.

Il se retourna, énervé. Elle en profita pour se déshabiller totalement et plongea aussitôt dans l'eau chaude. Severus était excédé mais pas par le discours cognitif de son élève. Mais savoir qu'elle était entièrement nue à deux pas de lui le rendait complètement dingue.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner. Vous devriez faire de même, l'eau est exquise. Cela fait un bien fou.

Il la regarda un bref instant avant de détourner les yeux. L'eau était très claire et sa nudité n'était pas vraiment masquée. Il se sentit rougir mais la lionne ne remarqua pas cette réaction. Elle constatait cependant l'embarras de son professeur quand celui-ci avait dévié son regard.

-Vous devriez vous joindre à moi. Ça vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Cette alléchante invitation allait finir par le faire exploser. Pour oublier cette nymphe, il récita un bon nombre d'ingrédients mais rien n'y faisait. Entendre les tapotis de l'eau accompagnés les mouvements de cette sirène le perturbait plus que tout.

-Allez Severus. Je vous attends.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour briser ses chaines. La tentation fut plus grande que la raison.

-Très bien, j'arrive. Mais retournez-vous également.

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de la griffondor. C'est fou ce qu'elle arrivait à faire de lui. Elle lui tourna dos et l'entendit rentrer dans la source à son tour. Elle ne put réfréner un gloussement en imaginant son enseignant nu comme un vers, derrière elle. Elle lui fit face mais restreint son regard au-dessus de l'eau. Lui n'osa pas la regarder et s'éloigna autant que possible de cette naïade. Ils flottèrent dans l'eau quelques minutes, s'isolant dans le silence. Elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau pour enlever un minimum de saletés et de poussières de ses cheveux.

Mais l'ennui la submergea bien vite. Elle dévia alors le regard très discrètement sur son professeur. Il s'était également mouillé les cheveux et les avait plaqués en arrière. Cette coiffure transformait totalement son visage et lui donnait un air moins dur. Elle s'aventura sur son torse et fut impressionnée de le voir bien dessiné voire musclé. Certes, il y avait quelques poils noirs qui se baladaient par là mais ils lui conféraient un côté bestial. Elle se mordit les lèvres le trouvant vraiment attirant. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé de la sorte. A vrai dire, elle n'aurait jamais pensé s'imaginer son professeur torse nu et encore moins le voir un jour. Finalement, tomber sur ce portoloin n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Severus se concentrait au maximum. Il appréciait ce bain de minuit et en avait vraiment besoin. Mais la sentir batifoler tout près de lui et se l'imaginer nue allait réellement le faire craquer. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.

Se sentant d'humeur taquine, elle l'éclaboussa légèrement frustrée de le voir occulter sa présence de cette façon. Il sursauta à peine au contact de l'eau sur son visage. Elle voulait s'amuser à cela. Il répondit à l'identique mais en lui envoyant un peu plus d'eau. Elle se protégea comme elle le pouvait et réitéra aussitôt son geste en rigolant. Une bataille d'eau s'engagea. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils se rapprochaient petit à petit l'un de l'autre. Severus contre-attaqua par une salve massive de jets d'eau sous les hurlements mélangés de rires de la griffondor. Il l'entendit crier qu'elle en avait eu assez et qu'elle voulait qu'il s'arrête. Il continua cependant en pensant qu'elle devait assumer ses actes. Entre deux éclaboussures, la rouge et or trempée bondit sur lui et attrapa ses bras pour le faire cesser.

-Je vous en prie. Arrêtez ! murmura la jeune femme, avec quelques douleurs au ventre à force d'avoir autant ri.

- Vous n'auriez donc pas dû commencer votre jeu stupide, répliqua assez sèchement l'enseignant pour dissimuler l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle l'avait plongé.

Ils se regardèrent un instant ne sachant quoi rajouter. Il fixa sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et n'avait qu'un seul désir : gouter de nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres. Il succomba alors à l'interdit et ne résista plus à la tentation. Il déposa sa bouche contre celle de la griffondor fougueusement. Hermione s'était demandé s'il allait enfin l'embrasser alors qu'elle était nue contre lui. Elle entoura ses mains autour du cou de l'homme et ce dernier plaça les siennes sur la taille de la jeune femme. Il tenta d'insérer sa langue pour sentir la sienne et fut accueilli chaleureusement. Elle glissa ses mains sur son visage et colla sa poitrine contre son torse en intensifiant le rythme du baiser. Gémissant de bien-être, elle sentit les mains baladeuses de son partenaire descendre au niveau de ses fesses. Le sexe dur de l'homme cogna alors son ventre avec insistance. Enivrée par la chaleur et les caresses du brun, elle glissa ses mains sur son torse et traça son chemin jusqu'au nombril du serpentard n'osant pas s'aventurer plus bas.

Il se décrocha de ses lèvres et posa les siennes sur le cou de la brune. Celle-ci sombrait peu à peu dans le désir extrême de le sentir en elle. Sensuellement, elle susurra son prénom à son oreille avant de lui lécher le lobe avec gourmandise.

C'en fut trop pour Severus. Il la souleva et l'amena jusqu'à un rocher. Hésitant quant à la façon de faire, il fut surpris de voir sa partenaire saisir son sexe et le placer devant son intimité. Elle le frotta contre son bouton de chair et l'entrée de son antre chaud et humide, afin de lui faire sentir à quel point elle le désirait. Elle l'encouragea pour qu'il entre doucement en elle. Il s'exécuta et découvrit la cavité douce et exaltante de la griffondor. Il y alla lentement et prit le temps d'introduire son intimité sans lui faire de mal. Il la pénétra profondément mais délicatement et fut à la limite de se retirer. Puis il accéléra la cadence et la pénétra plus rapidement.

Elle entoura la taille masculine avec ses jambes, posa les avant-bras derrière elle et bascula en arrière offrant à son amant une vision fort agréable. Il en profita, posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine et captura son globe de sa bouche. Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'autre sein sous les cris de satisfaction de la griffondor tout en continuant de la pénétrer ardemment. Elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur les fesses du serpentard pour intensifier le rythme. Les joues cramoisies, elle contempla l'homme qui lui prodiguait cette délicieuse torture. Severus profitait de chaque parcelle du corps féminin et savourait les caresses ressenties à l'intérieur de la griffondor. L'orgasme les emporta alors dans un tourbillon de sensation, de plaisir et de soulagement. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et tous deux reprirent leur respiration. Il se retira d'elle. Le froid sec de l'air les saisit brusquement. Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras pour aller l'installer sur le matelas. Ils s'enlacèrent avec tendresse avant de se couvrir pour être bien au chaud.

Cependant, ils ne s'endormirent pas dans l'immédiat. Severus avait adoré lui faire l'amour. Son corps était devenu comme incandescent au contact de la jeune femme. Il l'avait désiré par-dessus tout voulant ne faire qu'un. Il la sentit se blottir contre lui dans un soupir d'aisance. Il resserra son étreinte en souhaitant que ce moment dure éternellement.

Hermione, nichée contre le torse de son amant, repassait en boucle les évènements depuis la veille. Elle se demandait toujours comment elle en était arrivée là, dans les bras de son professeur. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne pas aller plus loin avec lui. Mais sa présence avait effacé tout bon sens dans son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais autant été désirée et possédé par un homme de cette façon. Sa courte aventure avec Ron avait été un véritable fiasco surtout au niveau sexuel. Mais coucher avec un homme plus mature, avec de l'expérience et du charisme l'avait comblé au-delà de ses espérances. Elle se sentait tellement en confiance et en sécurité dans ses bras. Le sommeil l'emporta enfin.

Le soleil s'était levé et quelques rayons filtraient à travers les branchages. La lumière la réveilla. Elle se retourna dans le lit pour se blottir contre Severus mais il n'était plus là. Elle se redressa brusquement et s'aperçut de sa nudité. Elle empoigna la couverture un peu confuse pour se couvrir avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la source d'eau chaude. Elle chercha ses vêtements des yeux et ne vit pas ceux de son enseignant. Ou était-il ?

Prise de panique, elle se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. Soudain, elle entendit une branche craquée au loin derrière elle et agrippa sa baguette, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans un soupir de soulagement, elle le vit apparaitre mais ce dernier semblait soucieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il se gratta la tête et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'air gêné. Elle pensa aussitôt qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit. Alors la griffondor prenant son courage en mains, lui demanda sans tabou presque blessée de connaitre déjà la réponse:

-Tu regrettes pour la nuit dernière?

-Non, Hermione. Il n'y a plus de barrières de protection. On peut désormais transplaner.

Il en rajouta pas plus sa phrase étant suffisamment éloquente. En une seconde, ce qu'ils redoutaient tant arriva. Ils allaient rentrer chez eux, retrouver Poudlard, les autres enseignants, les élèves, et les cours. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé dans sa phrase aurait pu transpercer le cœur d'Hermione. Elle avait ressenti toute la douleur et l'embarras qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Ce qu'elle avait tant espéré il y a encore quelques jours avait été déclaré telle une condamnation à mort aujourd'hui. Sans en dire plus, elle nettoya le camp et effaça toutes traces de leur présence.

-Je suis prête, annonça la griffondor d'une voix morne en empoignant la main de l'homme.

Et ils transplanèrent ainsi pour atterrir violemment devant les grilles du château. Ils regardèrent sans joie la bâtisse de pierre en se tenant toujours fermement la main. Cela faisait dix jours maintenant qu'ils avaient disparus en forêt. Et il s'était passé tellement de choses, entre eux notamment. Comment allaient-ils faire pour reprendre une vie normale ? Hermione n'était pas certaine de vouloir oublier. Mais elle le devait, et lui aussi. Une relation intime élève-professeur n'était pas permise et tous deux le savaient.

-Miss Granger. Tout ceci ne doit rester qu'entre nous. Il serait même préférable d'oublier.

Le ton froid et sec de son enseignant la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Ce dernier avait également lâché sa main et commençait à s'avancer vers Poudlard. Il avait commis une grosse erreur et devait à présent vivre avec. Hermione retint ses larmes et suivit son enseignant à contrecœur. L'idée de revoir ses amis n'était pas suffisante pour lui remonter le moral. Rien ne serait plus comme avant désormais. Snape lui marmonna un « on se reverra en cours Miss Granger » de son ton le plus glaciale qui puisse faire avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers le ramenant enfin dans ses cachots.

Hermione resta plantée au beau milieu du Hall, le cœur meurtri. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait en réalité. Il regrettait la nuit dernière. Et elle devrait vivre, en secret, avec ce souvenir le restant de sa vie.

**Ne me tuez pas ! Laissez-moi le temps de vous dire qu'un épilogue va suivre…**

**Alors en attendant, je vous laisse imaginer celui-ci en vous posant de multiples questions ! Vont-ils finir ensemble ? Que va-t-il se passer si leur aventure se découvre ? etc….**

**A bientôt les amis !**


	5. Epilogue

**Allez, la torture est terminée ! Voici la fin de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**EPILOGUE**

-Et un de plus mon chéri !

-Je suis sûr que tu triches !

-Quelle mauvaise foi. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu m'as confisqué ma baguette.

Hermione agenouillée au beau milieu de la forêt interdite fouillait la terre à la recherche de champignons. Elle rigola de bon cœur en voyant l'air renfrogné de son amant. Celui-ci avait hélas beaucoup moins de spécimens dans son panier que sa compagne. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et rigola une fois de plus en se moquant gentiment de la collecte ridicule de son conjoint. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Je t'adore Severus.

Le serpentard la regarda amoureusement, lui enleva une brindille emprisonnée dans ses cheveux bruns et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis, elle retourna fouiller une autre parcelle d'herbes.

Il y a un an, jour pour jour, la jeune femme et l'homme avaient été coupés du monde et transportés malgré eux dans un endroit hostile. Durant une dizaine de jour, ils avaient partagé le même lit annihilant peu à peu leur statut d'élève-professeur pour devenir bien plus que cela.

Une heure plus tard, alors que les deux paniers regorgeaient maintenant de champignons, Hermione éternua. Severus décida qu'ils en avaient collectés bien assez. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer au chaud avant qu'elle ne s'enrhume. Il empoigna sa petite main et l'entraina vers la lisière de la forêt. Ils aperçurent au loin la chaumière d'Hagrid.

S'ils étaient sortis de cette forêt l'année dernière comme ils le faisaient à l'instant, la situation aurait été bien différente. Hermione rejeta cette idée ne concevant plus sa vie sans son ancien professeur.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, main dans la main, sous les regards non surpris des élèves. Certains d'entre eux les saluèrent.

-Bonjour Professeur Snape, Professeur Granger.

Elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux alors que l'éternel et sinistre professeur de Potions passait son chemin sans y prêter gare.

Hermione était devenue le nouveau professeur de métamorphose depuis la rentrée scolaire. Minerva lui avait proposé le poste sans hésitation. Elle n'arrivait plus à assumer sa fonction d'enseignante bien trop occupée à diriger l'école de sorcellerie. Miss Granger avait obtenu des résultats excellents à ses ASPIC obtenant que des O. Rien d'étonnant pour Severus et pour la majorité des élèves et professeurs. Quant à l'attitude goguenarde de la chauve-souris des cachots, celle-ci avait légèrement changé. Certes il restait fidèle à lui-même mais avait tenu compte de la demande de sa compagne. Il était devenu plus impartiale devant sa maison à l'encontre des autres. Il était fier d'avoir à son bras la femme la plus belle et la plus brillante de l'école. Mais cela n'avait pas été aussi simple.

Ils retrouvèrent leur appartement aux cachots. Elle alla s'installer confortablement dans le sofa tandis qu'il alla quémander deux tasses de chocolats chaud à l'elfe de maison rémunéré par son travail. Cela allait de soi pour Hermione. Il lui apporta une tasse peu après et s'assit à ses côtés en silence.

IL s'était passé tant de chose durant cette année depuis qu'il avait dû vivre la pire séparation de sa vie. Il repensait avec douleur au jour où ils étaient revenus à Poudlard après leur merveilleuse nuit près de la source d'eau. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la repousser et de feindre l'indifférence. Il l'avait alors considéré de nouveau comme la Miss je sais tout durant ses heures de cours. Et de toute manière, il ne pouvait émettre l'idée de vivre une relation amoureuse avec son élève. Les jours passèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir où il avait vu débarqué la griffondor dans son bureau.

Hermione soufflait sur sa tasse de chocolat brulante tout en observant son compagnon perdu dans ses pensées. Elle sourit discrètement avant de boire une gorgée de lait chocolaté. Elle avait bien essayé de se résonner et de se résoudre à passer sa vie sans lui et de l'oublier mais voilà. Cela lui avait été totalement impensable et impossible.

**FLASHBACK**

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait couché avec lui dans ce cadre romantique et apaisant gravé à jamais dans ses souvenirs. Mais souffrant de l'indifférence et de la froideur de son enseignant, elle décida d'aller lui parler sincèrement. Elle avait donc emprunté la carte des maraudeurs à Harry pour débusquer le serpentard. Elle devait lui dire. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte de son bureau et entra comme une furie.

Severus avait à peine sourcillé. Il posa sa plume sur le parchemin d'un élève et toisa méchamment cette perturbatrice. Mais intérieurement, rien que de la voir emplissait son cœur d'une joie indescriptible.

-10 points en moins pour Griffondor Miss Granger. Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant avant que je ne vous mette en retenue avec Rusard.

Les larmes aux yeux et bien décidée d'en finir avec cette situation douloureuse, elle cria « non » si fort qu'elle aurait pu certainement réveiller tout Poudlard. Elle rajouta, en avalant un sanglot :

-Je n'y arrive pas.

Exacerbé au maximum, il lui demanda avec une fausse lassitude :

-Quoi donc Miss Granger ?

-Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Et je ne veux pas t'oublier Severus. J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie avec toi, il y a un mois.

Son cœur fut alors libéré d'un poids. Le poids de la souffrance et de la peine qu'il avait dû emmagasiner depuis son retour s'envola enfin. Il se leva, contourna son bureau puis s'approcha d'elle lentement. S'imaginant une éventuelle hallucination, il ne la lâcha pas du regard. Un regard ténébreux et intense qui fit frissonner la brune d'une façon dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il posa ses mains douces et chaudes sur les joues glacées de la jeune femme. Celle-ci posa automatiquement les siennes sur celles de son enseignant et ferma les yeux, savourant ce lien qui lui avait tant manqué. Il la surprit alors dans un baiser, mélange de soulagement et de désir.

Dès lors, ils s'était vus secrètement tous les soirs dans les appartements du serpentard. Ils consacrèrent la majorité de leur temps à se câliner, s'embrasser, se faire l'amour. Au matin, Hermione rejoignait son dortoir innocemment. Leur relation passa inaperçu jusqu'à la remise de diplôme. Officiellement ancienne élève de Severus, Hermione avait pris alors son courage en main. Etant l'élève la plus brillante depuis des décennies, elle prononça son discours de remerciement envers ses professeurs et raconta qu'elle avait vécu les meilleures années de sa vie à Poudlard malgré la guerre contre le feu mage noir. En fin de récit, elle avait respiré un bon coup avant de déclarer :

-J'ai une chose important à vous dire également. Je sais bien que la plupart d'entre vous ne comprendront pas pourquoi. Mais cela m'importe peu. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de vivre enfin heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Ces amis se regardèrent incrédule tout autant que l'ensemble des autres élèves. De qui parlait-elle ? Même sa meilleure amie, Ginny, ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Elle se dirigea alors vers le directeur de Serpentard sous les regards médusés de l'assemblée. Lui-même n'avait pas été mis au courant par la griffondor de son intention de dévoiler leur relation. Elle le fit se lever en enserrant ses mains dans les siennes. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, elle se serait permis de rire devant l'expression éberluée de son amant. Elle l'embrassa alors se fichant bien des exclamations stupéfaites du public. Il répondit à son baiser en enlaçant avec amour sa partenaire. La surprise passée, il était fier et soulagé de montrer au monde entier que cette griffondor lui appartenait corps et âme.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Hermione avala une autre rasade de chocolat chaud en se remémorant ce passage poignant mais aussi légèrement drôle de sa vie. Elle se blottit contre lui et il l'accueillit avec plaisir dans ces bras. Au début, les réactions furent blessantes, insultantes parfois. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas pourquoi une si jolie jeune femme pouvait s'amouracher d'un ancien mangemort. Mais elle s'y était préparée et cela l'avait peu dérangé au final. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle s'était d'être aimé par Severus et de vivre heureuse en sa compagnie. Tout le reste n'était que superflu.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oublierait cette journée d'automne où tout avait basculé pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur.

**FIN**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon histoire comme j'ai aimé l'écrire. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais mis aussi peu de temps à écrire une fiction de A à Z. Pour une fois…**

**Maintenant je vais me consacrer à celles qui sont encore en cours d'écriture. Merci de m'avoir lu, reviewé pour certains et au plaisir de vous écrire bientôt une nouvelle histoire ! **


End file.
